ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:17th century
AD As "AD" has been established in the first sentence, the inclusion of "AD" after every year is unnecessarily repetitious and could be viewed as an "in your face" affront by non-Christians or those preferring the neutral "CE". --StarFire209 15:53, 28 August 2007 (UTC) :The repetition is good to remove. Having said that, AD and BC were used explicitly in Trek, which is why we use them. BCE and CE were never used in Trek. Which is why we do not use them. This was covered somewhere else previously, but I can't find the long, drawn out discussion on the matter at the moment. -- Sulfur 15:56, 28 August 2007 (UTC) :Found it: Talk:Distant past. Duh on me. :) -- Sulfur 16:00, 28 August 2007 (UTC) That talk seemed to get mixed up with religion in Trek and less about the validity of the notation. I see some dates using the "CE"/"BCE" notation. I thought this would be a neutral way to address both camps. I don't recall where or how "AD" and "BC" were used in Trek. Depending on context, the use of the notation may not establish anything. Picard using "AD" in reference to Dixon Hill doesn't establish that "AD" is canon anymore than his referring to hand-weapons as "gats" makes that a canon term for hand phasers. – StarFire209 16:26, 28 August 2007 (UTC) :Funny how people get all worked up about religion. Point is... "AD" is used in Trek, even if it's inside a holoprogram. CE/BCE are never used. We chose to take the tack (yes, that is the right word... it's a sailing term... tacking into the wind) that "AD" and "BC" would be the terms we used, despite the fact that they may "promote a certain religion" (to use someone else's terms). They may be offensive terms to some people, but CE/BCE are just as offensive to others (smacking of political correctness gone too far, etc). :Anyhow... AD was used in Trek. CE was not. We use AD here. Have a nice day. :) :P.S. The exact date on the Battle of Trafalgar was never given, just the year. -- Sulfur 16:33, 28 August 2007 (UTC) :Oh... and find me some articles that use CE/BCE. Those were supposed to be all changed when the decision was made, but as usual, some things do get missed along the way. -- Sulfur 16:34, 28 August 2007 (UTC) :As an aside to shut everyone up: ::Character first appeared in pulp magazine, "Amazing Detective Stories," copyright 1934, A.D. :That's from , said by the computer outside the holodeck. When loading the initial story. 'Nuff said. -- Sulfur 18:31, 1 September 2007 (UTC) ::And from that ONE reference of a computer reading the copyright statement off a magazine published 200 years before the founding of the Federation about a character used in a holodeck program set 200 years before the founding of the Federation you extrapolate (i.e., make a general rule out of a single specific incident) that "AD" should be used even though it's not necessary??? You guys really ARE the Ministry of Elders and you don't even see it. Maybe I should change my ID to Forra Gegen or Heretic. – StarFire209 18:51, 1 September 2007 (UTC) :::Go ahead and change your ID, because we are sick of you. Can you find a SINGLE reference in Trek that uses CE? Can you? No? THEN SHUT UP ALREADY! We have provided a reference that uses AD. Don't like the reference? Tough. Find one that is better using another system, otherwise shut your trap already, and definitely, definitely stop raising this on every single talk page you can. Keep it in ONE place. --OuroborosCobra talk 18:59, 1 September 2007 (UTC) ::::Another appearance of "AD" is from when Riker says after seeing the US flag with 52 stars: :::::"Places it between 2033 and 2079 A.D.". ::::"BC" was used by Flint in : :::::"In that region of earth later called Mesopotamia, in the year 3834 B.C., as the millennia are reckoned." ::::--Jörg 08:47, 3 September 2007 (UTC) :::::Thanks. There's couple more references cited in the Manual of Style. That's all I was looking for. – StarFire209 20:01, 3 September 2007 (UTC)